


Perchance to Remember?

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-19
Updated: 1998-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully remembers a past encounter ... or does she?





	Perchance to Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Perchance to Remember? by Nymue

ARCHIVING: the ScullySlash Archive only  
CROSSPOSTING: none, please!  
FEEDBACK: yes!! yes!! yes!!  
SPOILERS: This is a xover with Forever Knight, and takes place after the third season of that show. In XF universe this probably works with the current season, although there are no references to any recent events.  
RATING: R or NC-17  
SUMMARY: Scully remembers a past encounter ... or does she?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't them. FK belongs to J.Parriott and Sony/Tristar, and XF belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Broadcasting. I'm not making any money off this, and no copywrite infringment is intended.  
NOTE: This is *totally* un beta read, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. My most recent inspiration for this came from someone's musing on what Scully did during exams when she was in school. So, in this both she and Natalie are in med school; makes sense, characters are the same apprx age, both forensic pathologists, so it's possible they went to the same school. { ... } denotes thoughts.

Perchance to Remember?  
by Nymue

Scully still had a wry smile on her face as she opened the door to her apartment. Once inside she unpacked her bags, then dropped onto the sofa and closed her eyes. The girl at grocery store was obviously exhausted from studying for exams, it showed in her eyes and could be heard in her voice; she remembered those times very well. {Stress meant something completely different then. All that mattered was how you did on your tests because that became your grade, which became part of what got you an internship after graduation. Nothing was as complicated as it is now.} "Although," she spoke aloud to herself, "they certainly seemed like the most important things at the time. Wonder what the new generation of med students do to relieve stress ... " her thoughts drifted.

"I'm sure we can think of *something* to loosen you up."

Scully started. She looked around, but there was no one, especially the person who had spoken those words. {Funny, I could have sworn I heard her voice; it was so vivid. I guess I was just remembering ... again.} {Again} her subconscious taunted her. {Face it Dana, you've thought about her all week, ever since you heard that the case was being shelved, even though it is unsolved. Two years and you just can't let it go, can't let *her* go.}

"Damn it all, Dana! You're so wound up I'm suprised you haven't snapped already. You're under alot of pressure, I can understand that, but have you taken a break in the past few days? You need time for yourself, too, you know."

This time she was sure she heard something. Climbing to her feet, she scanned the area. {Nothing. Still nothing, but I *know* I heard something that time! The way she said it, it was like that first time all over again.} "Is anyone there?" she called, while checking her gun, just in case. "Natalie, is that you? Please, answer me!"

After five minutes of watching her own walls stare at her, she sat back down. {I guess I could call Mulder, but that means telling him *everything.* About med school, how we lost touch, how she disappeared two years ago along with a homicide detective she *might* have been involved with. That her purse was found in his loft along with a bloody staff, minute traces of her blood, and no bodies ... Actually, her case would have been the perfect X-file, had Toronto been in our jurisdiction.} She let her eyes slide shut, and the memories, more vivid than ever, washed over her. {Maybe that's why I *didn't* tell Mulder; he would have found someway of going up there to investigate ... and I'm not sure I really want to know what happened.}

"Don't you?"

This time Scully didn't get up - she didn't even open her eyes. Just for awhile, she promised herself, I can pretend this is real.

"Don't I what?" she asked her roommate, who had moved to sit behind her on the bed and massage her shoulders.

"Don't you know you need to take time for yourself?" Natalie asked, leaning over Dana's shoulder.

"I know I need to, it's just hard to find the time," Dana answered, playing with the chesnut colored curls that belonged to the woman massaging her shoulders.

"Well, we both have time right now. Let's see if we can get you to relax a little."

Dana relaxed a little more as Natalie continued the massage. As her friend's hands became more forceful, Dana gasped, then groaned. Natalie changed her motion, stroking her skin instead of kneading, and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nooo," Dana had responded before she could stop herself. "Don't stop."

Natalie's strokes felt like heaven, she realized. Every part of her was tingling, and although she found herself letting go of her exam anxiety, she could feel a new tension building. As the strokings of her friend fell just short of where she wanted to be touched, Dana felt a new frustration arising and automatically tensed up.

"What's this? I thought we doing fine. Do you mind me touching you there?"

Dana shook her head. "I don't mind ... " she whispered.

Correctly interpreting what Dana said with what she *hadn't* said, Natalie asked, "Do you want me to touch you here," her fingers brushed across Dana's nipples, which began to harden on contact, "and here?" she asked as her hands caressed the inside of her thighs.

Dana turned and met Natalie's eyes, searching the depths that were not quite blue or green or brown, but somehow a mixture of all three. Seeing only acceptance and love, she nodded wordlessly and pulled off her nightshirt, shivering at the slight chill in the room until Natalie pressed her body against hers. At the first touch of their lips Dana gasped inwardly; it was so different from kissing a man, her lips were so soft. As the kiss deepened, Dana reached up and slid the straps of Natalie's nightdress down her arms.

Natalie broke the kiss and smiled at Dana. "You're beautiful," she told her, causing the redhead to blush almost the color of her hair. "So are you," Dana told her. Smiling, Natalie lowered her head and began softly kissing her neck and shoulders, sending all sorts of tingly sensations through her, sensations that intensified when Natalie started stroking her breasts, almost, but not quite, touching her nipples. Shuddering in suspense, she felt a shock go through her as Natalie fastened her lips around her nipple and began sucking. As she continued her attentions to Dana's breasts, Natalie reached down and begab stroking her companion's swollen labia. Dana moaned and arched herself towards Natalie's hand, which slowly slipped inside her.

Scully moaned, and let her hand drift towards the cleft between her legs, glad she had worn pants that day.

Natalie lifted her head from Dana's chest and stared as the redhead writhed beneath her, her body glowing with passion. Smiling, she kissed Dana's stomach before plunging her hand back inside the other woman, stroking with her fingers while using her thumb to keep a steady pressure on Dana's engorged clitoris. As her moans increased, Natalie let the speed of her thrusts increase, and the faster rubs on her clit caused Dana's world to explode. Shock after exquisite shock rolled over her, and Natalie could feel Dana's orgasm as her muscles squeezed her hand, which continued to thrust in and out of her moist chamber.

With one last flick of her fingers, Scully felt the mind shattering sensations come crashing down, and she lay back gasping for breath.

Dana lay gasping for breath. When she finally lifted her head, she saw Natalie propped up on her elbow looking at her. "That was ... " she broke off, not sure how to express what she felt.

"Incredible, earth shaking, the best thing you ever felt ... ?" Natalie teased.

"Actually, yeah, that may have been the best thing I've ever felt - or pretty close to it!" Dana laughed.

"Well," Natalie queried, a smile on her face, "how do you feel?"

"Better than I ever have."

"See, it helps to take a little time for yourself, especially when you're stressed out."

Scully opened her eyes. She could barely hear her clock through the sound of her rapidly beating heart. {I can't believe I just did that. At least, I can't believe I did that on my sofa minutes after getting home. Mulder would be proud.} Heaving a heavy sigh, she got up and walked to the bedroom, pulling off her clothes as she went. As she climbed into bed, she mumbled sleepily, "Natalie was right, pays to take some for yourself. Wherever you are, Nat, hope you're okay." Then Scully closed her eyes again, and, for the first time in months, fell instantly asleep.

**********************

Outside Scully's apartment, a woman leaned against a lamppost in the shadows, chesnut hair framing her face, her eyes shut. As she opened them, gold flecks could be seen lurking in the hazel depths. As she exhaled, she murmured, "Get some rest Dana," before pushing off the post, all the while eyeing the man smoking a cigarette who *thought* he was secretly watching Scully's apartment, "cause I think you're going to need all your wits about you." She disappeared back into the shadows, but not before committing the man's face to memory, and took flight under the cover of darkness.

\---end?---


End file.
